


One Shot: Crawling King Snake

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, F/M, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rock Stars, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: He had made sure you were as ready for him as you could possibly be. He started with a few of his fingers exquisitely on the move inside of you, and then he left you soaked and shaking when he lapped contentedly at your swollen bud. Even so, not one second of that expert teasing prepared you for where you find yourself now.





	One Shot: Crawling King Snake

He had made sure you were as ready for him as you could possibly be. He started with a few of his fingers exquisitely on the move inside of you, and then he left you soaked and shaking when he lapped contentedly at your swollen bud. Even so, not one second of that expert teasing prepared you for where you find yourself now.

He enters you as gently as possible, but the sensation of his dick head burrowing between your lips… The hardness and the girth… Are almost your undoing. And you’ve only just begun.

He keeps his movements slow and shallow. And relentless. His superficial stroke is going on much longer than necessary, long enough to make you impatient for more.

He finally obliges you by inching further and further inside of you, dragging almost out and sinking in a little deeper each time. Until he can’t go any further.

There is a tiny, pleasurable whisper of pain when he settles all the way in, but it gives way in an instant to the remarkable sensation of there being no room to spare. Your breath catches before the moans resume their escape from your lips.

It’s better than you had imagined. You are rooted to the spot by Robert’s almighty cock, his powerful legs braided with yours, his tender hands on your face, and his troublemaking tongue, which is currently busy at play in your mouth.

You quickly acclimate to the feeling of every inch of his cock, and now you’re chasing it hungrily, desperate for each time he races to the bottom of you. You tilt your pelvis upward, seeking an overdose of pleasure. It’s not unlike how a plant aligns its existence with the path of the sun for life-giving nourishment: single-minded, instinctual.

He owns you; he owns the moment.

You are at the mercy of the indescribable seduction of his body, his hungry sounds, his scent, his mere alpha-male presence. He is setting the tempo, but he is constantly notching it a beast faster, faster, faster. He can’t get enough. And neither can you.

Both of you are committed to going until you can’t anymore. No fire, no flood, no cataclysmic event could get you to stop. Your bodies, your spirits are committed to being one until they explode under the obliterating energy of completion.

It is a risky gamble, a delightfully dangerous game to play, betting the heights of pleasure you have reached against the mystery of how much higher you can possibly go, and the uncertainty of when it will come crashing down to earth after one last, glorious burst of energy. But neither of you would have it any other way.

Your hands rove him, clutching his strong back sometimes or alighting on his slim waist, sometimes grasping the firm orbs of his ass to goad him on.

Sweat beads on your body as much of his is sopped up by the wild nest of his hair. His breath is somehow not as warm as your body; every breath of his that collides with your skin is like an elusive tropical breeze.

You feel drunk off of the overwhelming surge of dopamine rampaging through your body; you’re drunk and giddy and having the best time of your life. Robert is clearly enjoying himself, too. His eyes are darkened but gleaming, and his lower lip is caught between his teeth. His arms are flexed and his veins are at attention as he holds his body over you, lords his lust over the wanton bundle of nerves that you’ve become.

Your senses are taxed to the limit. Your breath races, your head spins. Your stomach tightens, and your sex begins to spasm around Robert’s cock. Your body trembles with a life of its own and you wail with what’s left of your raw voice as you climax ferociously. His cock dances inside of you as his thrusts sputter into erratic, staccato stabs. His hips crash inelegantly against yours a few last times as he empties into you.

You can’t move. Can’t think. The only thing you can do is to guzzle the air with your rapid breaths and stare into Robert’s glazed over, heavy-lidded eyes, stare into the depths of his satisfaction.

He kisses you and settles down next to you, draping an arm over your body. The brush of his lips barely registers as you are still recovering from the energetic tsunami of your orgasm. Later you will process what has transpired, how Robert’s cock has satisfied you completely, but for now, all you can do is connect your gaze with his and flash a weak smile of gratification.


End file.
